Quite Different
by PurpleVioletBloom
Summary: In this world, Legolas was a honored prince of Mirkwood. He is a member of the Royal Family in every aspect, living up to his title as the youngest prince. His choice of clothing, overcleaniness, everything. But he could be just too much of a Royal Family to be going on an adventure with the Fellowship.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi to you all out there! This is Flamey writing this story, not Talamity or anyone else. First LOTR fanfic right here, so all flames and suggestions welcome. This will be going along the plot line of the story with a few twists here and there. Right now, I absolutely have no clue what pairings I'll have, if any at all. Please tell me if you have any good suggestions for this story._

_Disclaimer: Definitely not mine!_

* * *

Legolas Greenleaf was not what anyone expected him to be. A prince of Mirkwood he is, and one he will always be. But he was a caring prince, gentle and kind, with twinkling eyes. His outfit also gave off his heritage. Along braids of the royal family, robes made with the finest silk, decorated with twirling vines and leaves. He carried himself with great dignity, except for the occasional trip. Sun-kissed golden hair tumbled down to his shoulders, shining like millions of stars, moons, and suns. His eyes were like that of a crystal clear pool, cheerful and solemn at the same time. He was admired by many, charming even the gloomiest creature, dwarf or human. It would be an understatement to say that Legolas was fussy about his appearance.

Young Legolas, at the mere age of 2931 – still quite young, since Elves do not age much – was still as cheerful and lively as a child at the human age of 10. 'Never judge a book by its cover' would have been the perfect phrase to describe Legolas. Anyone who saw him would think of him as a mere child, when he in truth was along the firstborn. He was a respected prince of Mirkwood, beloved for his kindness. He was also the youngest prince, meaning that the main responsibilities did not fall to him, and Legolas gladly left it so.

* * *

Elrond was buried in his mountains of paperwork, neatly placed around his study. He had taken a short break from the task of watching over the young hobbit, Frodo Baggins, now that his situation was secure. The young hobbit would be waking up shortly, just as the ambassadors gathered for a meeting. As usual, these meetings would bore the participants to the point of death, but they were a much needed necessity. _Hopefully, there would not be unnecessary bloodshed at this meeting. Though the disputes were often among the dwarves and the Silvan Elves._

A mass of golden locks appeared in the corner of Elrond's vision, distracting him from his musings.

"Glorfindel," Elrond sighed exasperatedly, "would it hurt to knock?"

Said elf put his hands up in the air, accompanied by a small roll of his eyes. "I'm just here to tell you the representatives have arrived, and is each resting in their respective rooms. There is Glóin, accompanied by his son, Gimli, arriving from Dale. From the Grey Havens, we have Galdor. Boromir, has journeyed here from the land of Gondor. And from the East, hails Prince Legolas of Mirkwood." Glorfindel finished his announcement with a small smirk.

Elrond felt a headache coming on. "Am I correct in hearing you say Legolas of Mirkwood is here?" _Hopefully not._

Glorfindel smirked. "You are perfectly correct, Elrond, Lord of Imaldris. Legolas is indeed here from Mirkwood."

_Elbereth help us. _Elrond sighed, hoping there won't be anything catastrophic.

* * *

Legolas sat on his bed, drying his golden locks. He was finally feeling himself again after two days of riding through rough and dangerous terrain. Immediately after arriving at Imaldris, he had dashed into the shower to take a bath, neatening himself up to the last piece of golden hair. He had clothed himself in a rich robe of dark green velvet, along with cream-white cuffs the twirled around his sleeves like vines. Embroidered on the robe in varying shades of green were twirling ivy, thinning out as it reached his shoulders. Soft leather boots were chosen, comfortable though not essentially inappropriate. His hair was once again braided into the braids of the Royal Family of Mirkwood, and silver clips with sapphire studs kept the braids behind his ears.

Legolas looked up as he heard a knock on the thick oaken door of his room.

"Th meeting will be taking place at the Hall of Fire in precisely a hour." A voice announced outside, and shuffling footsteps were heard as the Elf scampered away.

Legolas sighed. He barely had enough time to pick a suitable set of clothing, least change into them. Leoglas finished up the last couple details to his hair, and looked through his sack for more suitable clothing. All he found was a set of plain traveler's clothes, as the rest were taken to be washed when he arrived.

The young prince stood up carefully, dusting off his robe. Well then, if he didn't have anything else to do, a walk in the gardens would certainly kill time. As Legolas opened the doors of his room and strode outside, he was pounced on by two figures waiting outside his door.

"_You despicable twins!_" Legolas screeched in Elvish before he was swept away by the two figures.

* * *

A grumbling Legolas leaned against an ancient oak tree, in the gardens of Imaldris. Elrohir and Elladan faced him, eyes glimmering with mischievous spark.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming? We would have made some preparations if you had informed us earlier." The twins demanded, arm crossed, slightly grumpy.

Legolas snorted. "Like I had any notice beforehand either. A glowering Thranduil pushed me the road two days ago. Apparently he had 'forgotten' that there with going to be a meeting." He gave an exasperated sigh, carding his fingers through his hair and dusting leaves off his shirt. "And perhaps you will be able to tell me why you promptly dragged me over here? You do know that there is to be a meeting in the Hall of Fire in about-" Legolas looked up at the sky, measuring the time "-twenty minutes."

"Yes, we know." The twins looked coolly at Legolas, perfectly relaxed.

Legolas eyed the twin's choice of clothing suspiciously. A simple brown tunic accompanied by leggings. "And you be will be attending in that - garb?"

Elrohir smirked at Legolas. "Yes, my dear prince. Unlike you, we are not as 'fussy' about our clothing like you, who dusts off his robe every couple seconds-"

Legolas glared at him, tucking a strand of hair behind his ears.

"-or rearranges his hair, for that matter." Elladan could barely suppress his laughter at Elrohir's words.

"Pe-channas." Legolas muttered under his breath, giving those 'idiots' their respective title. He turned around, his robes swishing, and walked towards the direction of the Hall of Fire.


	2. Chapter 2

_Ahh! I really, really, really need a beta! Anyone willing to try? And please, please, give me some suggestions! _

* * *

Legolas started to doze off again as the lengthy meeting continued, the warmth in the Hall of Fire turning him dozy. Mithrandir's and the hobbits' tale had been interesting at first, but as the tale lengthened into - perhaps hours? -, it had turned dull. A sharp nudge in the ribs from Aragorn (or Estil, as the Elves call him), immediately woke Legolas from his daydream.

A glare was sent to Estil's, and the ranger merely gave a low chuckle. A few snickers were heard from across the table, in the direction of Elladan and Elrohir. The tall ranger shook his head amusedly at the elves, earning himself a low growl from Legolas.

Then, all of this suddenly stopped as Elrond turned his attention to Legolas.

"And Legolas, what news does Mirkwood bring?"

Adopting a solemn expression, Legolas gave a slight cough.

"Gollum has excaped from our hold."

A few surprised gasps were heard from the audience, as the rest started to murmur among themselves. Echoes of _'Gollum?!' _and _'Where could he be?'_ were heard in the hall. Legolas put his chin on his arms and leaned onto the table as the discussion went on. He was expecting this to go on for awhile, as the same had happened in the Halls of Mirkwood._  
_

Next to him, Aragorn cleared his throat. "Well," he announced, his voice dominating over those of the council. "Gollum will eventually be tracked down. But now, our first priority is of the Ring."

A sudden silence came over the crowd, spreading across the room.

_Well,_ Legolas thought, _you just had to shatter my dreams of dozing out for a bit, didn't you, Estil? _Legolas had a slight scowl of his face as he pushed himself up from the table. He sat back in his chair, wiping the scowl off his face and watching the audience.

"And dear Frodo, would you bring out the ring for all to see?" Aragorn requested, his face grave.

The said hobbit pulled out the ring from where it was hiddden beneath the folds of his tunic, placing it on the table. The Ring was plain, too plain. There was not a single craving engraved on it, or a single gem shining.

Legolas frowned at the Ring. _It is far too simple, so how does it corrupt the hearts of so many, even the most valiant?_ That, Legolas did not understand. The Halls of Mirkwood were filled with many treasures, each more eye-catching than the next. But the Ring was completely unadorned, as simple as a ring can go.

The crowd fidgeted uneasily, once again muttering among themselves.

_Can't they just express their thoughts out loud, for Elbereth's sake._ Legolas thought, exasperated at the muttering. As the muttering continued, Legolas started craving a rose in the antique table. A leaf there, and a petal there, the rose grew more lifelike, creating a delicate outline in the smooth surface of the table. A slight cough stopped Legolas from his work, raising his head up and meeting the stern gaze of a certain Lord of Imaldris.

Legolas immediately stopped, place his sleeves over the table as if nothing had happened. He could particularly feel Estil shaking with suppressed laughter next to him, and a sharp elbow was sent in his direction.

Estil spluttered, gasping for air. _I'm sure he looked great in front of all the people._ Legolas mused.

Estil glowered at Legolas, trying to regain his breath.

Legolas raised a concerned eyebrow at him. "Oh, my dearest Estil. Surely this is not the time for someone as _great _and _mighty _as you to choke on air, is it?"

Elladan and Elrohir turned red, shaking with laughter. A few council members glanced oddly at them.

* * *

Soon, the room quieted down again. Suddenly, a confident voice - out of place in this type of situation spoke.

"What will happen to the Ring now that it has arrived at Rivendell?"

The speaker was a man, with startling grey eyes accompanied with dark brown hair. He moved and spoke in a way that was filled with confidence.

The room was eerily silent for a moment. Then slowly, Elrond spoke.

"The Ring will need to be destroyed. Or else it will be a danger to us all."

For a second, Boromir's eyes gleamed. "But why not try to harness its power? The Lords of the Free Men will surely be able to defeat Sauron with its power."

Elrond shook his head. "The Ring only has one master, and that is the man who created him. Even I will not be able to stand its lure."

"Elrond is right. The Ring must be destroyed." Estil/Aragorn/Strider chimed in, agreeing with Elrond. "Those who dare to use the Ring will be corrupted and become hideous creatures. As we have seen in Gollum."

Boromir relented. "But who or how will destroy the Ring?" He asked, glancing at the umblemished golden ring on the table.

Frodo caught Boromir's glance, and quickly put the Ring back on its chain. Then in a quiet but firm voice, he spoke. "I will take the Ring if no one else will, and toss it into the depths of its creation." He clenched his sleeves nervously, unsure whether his decision was a right one.

The whole council gaped at Frodo, wondering if they had just heard the halfling correctly.

Aragorn beamed at Frodo. "My dear hobbit, allow this Ranger to accompany you on your quest. Nine of us shall go, one for each Ringwraith." He stood up and bowed, placed one across his chest while the other lay on his sword.

Suddenly, the silence was broken as three hobbits jumped into the hall. "Mr. Frodo shall not go without Sam!" Sam, the gardener, jumped in and pulled Frodo to the side.

"Or without us!" Merry and Pippin announced, standing next to Frodo and crossing their arms.

"Very well then, since a 'secret' council cannot even keep you apart, you shall go." Elrond chuckled, shaking his head. The youngsters nowadays certainly does not follow rules very well.

Thr new arrivals turned an interesting shade of red.

"And you shall also have me." Boromir chimed in, getting down on one knee and bowing. "I will accompany you all the way till Gondor, where Aragorn and me will depart."

"Then my bow shall go too." A silent prince of Mirkwood declared, picking up his robes from the ground and giving a sweeping bow. A certain pair of twins stared at him in surprise.

"My axe will follow through as well." Gimli the Dwarf annouced, crossing one arm crossing his chest and placing the other behind his back. He dipped his head slightly, bowing. Legolas inwardly groaned. A dwarf will certainly drive him to his limits. Elladan and Elrohir snickered slightly at the Legolas' expression.

Gandalf stood up, leaning against his staff. "And I will guide you along, through forests and plains."

Elrond stood up, choosing his words carefully. "Here is the Nine of the Fellowship, who shall journey to destroy the Ring. You will depart in two days, through the Misty Mountains and into the Land of Mordor." Elrond finished to announcement with finality, finishing the meeting.


End file.
